Gloomy Sunday
by Wufei aka Em
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic...1x2 shonen-ai warning...ummm...read and review please...I want to know if I did ok!


Disclaimer: Sadly noone has accepted my bribes, so I still own nothing. Unfortunately for all of us, this includes Gundam Wing. I don't own Gloomy Sunday (the song I'm using ^-^) that belongs to Heather Nova.   
  
Summary: 1x2 songfic in Duo's POV where he thinks Heero has killed himself.  
  
// Blah blah blah...\\ song lyrics  
  
~Bah humbug!~ thoughts  
  
"Ho hum" normal talking  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
// Sunday is gloomy, my hours are slumberless.  
Dearest the shadows I live with are numberless,  
Little white flowers will never awaken you  
Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you. \\  
  
~Where is he?~ Restlessly I wandered through the house searching, ~GOD! He was here just a minute ago!~ His laptop sat on his table, untouched since he had gotten up a short while ago. ~Shit.~ I ran to the bathroom praying that I wouldn't see his cobalt blue eyes staring listlessly outward. "Please God, no, not him..." my footsteps pounded into the hardwood floor. I kept silently repeating those words silently, but it seemed that my worst fears would be confirmed.  
  
"Heero!" I called out desperately, hoping he would groggily answer,  
  
"What love? Come back to bed." But lately, that strange look of despair had been in his eyes, the one Trowa had warned me about.  
  
~Oh God, this is all my fault!~  
  
"Oh, no..." there he was. I didn't want to believe it, this couldn't be my Heero, the boy I loved so much... "Heero, no, open your eyes, look at me, please Heero, please." I touched his skin and recoiled, it was like ice. How long had he been lying there?   
  
// Angels have no thought of ever returning you,  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?  
Gloomy Sunday \\  
  
~How can I live without him? How?~ I sighed deeply, feeling a huge pit form in my stomach, loneliness already consuming me. "Heero. Heero." softly I began to cry, I wrapped my arms around his cold body and held him close to me.   
  
"Oh love...this is all my fault..." I cursed myself for not guessing the pain he was in. I suddenly realized that my hand was wet; I removed it to see a trickle of blood from where I had been gripping his wrist.  
  
I looked into the bathtub; it was about half full of water. A glint of metal caught my eye. A razor.   
  
"DAMMIT! GOD DAMMIT!!! God..." I sobbed thinking that I had gotten rid of all of those things. I moaned in despair, I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to believe this.  
  
// Gloomy is Sunday, in shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I have decided to end it all \\  
  
"Why Heero, why? I love you, I always have...why?" I glanced at the blade, the glinting silver looked so inviting. "I can't live without you. I just can't." I picked the razor out of the water carefully and looked at it with hatred in my eyes. I bit into my braid as I sliced into my wrists with the blade that had killed the sweet boy I loved so much. My life was slowly draining away, mixing with his on the floor. I smiled, knowing I would soon be with him again, forever.  
  
// Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are said I know,  
Let them not weep, let them know that I'm glad to go  
Death is no dream for in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you  
Gloomy Sunday \\  
  
Somebody burst through the door suddenly, but I couldn't tell who it was, my vision was getting hazy.  
  
"Hi." I said weakly wondering who the familiar face belonged to.  
  
"Duo? What the hell is going on? What happened?" I recognized the worried voice now, it was Trowa, come to rescue us. I closed my eyes and exhaled.  
  
"Ashiteru, Hee-chan." I whispered, before I felt life flutter from my chest.  
  
// Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
I wake and I find you asleep in the deep of my heart here. \\  
  
I woke with a start sitting up in my bed. I checked my wrists; there were no scars of cuts, or even bandages. I looked sideways quickly, my heart skipped a beat when I saw that Heero wasn't there. I moved the covers away and was about to jump out of bed when I heard the door creak open. A sliver of light came into the room falling across my frightened face.  
  
"Did I wake you?" mild concern showed on his face.  
  
"No, I had a dream."  
  
"Oh, well, I hope you weren't worried, I couldn't sleep so I went to get some warm milk." I sighed with relief and settled back under the covers. "Do you want me to get you some too?"   
  
"No thanks." I kissed him lightly and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." I whispered kissing him again, falling back to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." Heero sighed, and I felt my heart sign in happiness with his.  
  
// Darling I hope that my dream never haunted you  
My heart was telling you how much I wanted you  
Gloomy Sunday. \\  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there you have it! My first songfic and my first yaoi fic all wrapped into one! Hopefully you're not all depressed and stuff now...^^ please review!  
  
Another note...Please meet my muses, Des and Emi, they are helping me think of things of interest to put int Roadtrip and Boys, Girls, and Girl Guide Cookies! Should prove interesting...  
  
~JA! 


End file.
